


The Photographs Under the Hutch

by kaoruhana



Series: Iruka Week 2021 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Family, Iruka Week, POV Umino Iruka, family photos, honoring the dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaoruhana/pseuds/kaoruhana
Summary: It strikes Iruka then that in depriving Naruto of the knowledge of his parents' identities, the village did Naruto a grave injustice.  And did the Yondaime and Kushina-san a great disservice.Iruka has never thought twice about what it must be like for Naruto who doesn’t know anything about the identity of his parents save for the last name he carries.  But now, in his apartment, when Naruto shyly asks if there is something he can do to honor them, the way Iruka does his, it really hits him that Naruto is a lonely child who has been... left behind by the village.  No, not left behind, but...neglected by them.Iruka can never imagine going a day without lighting the incense in front of his parents’ photo and bowing to their photo in the morning.He can’t imagine how Naruto must feel to be deprived of such a thing.“I think you don’t have to worry about your parents Naruto.”  He whispers.  “But, if you want, we can see if we can make a little memorial for them so that you can honor them too.”And as he says it, Iruka realizes that he means it.  He will somehow find a way to give Naruto this small thing when so much has been taken from him.Iruka Week 2021 Day 6: Family
Series: Iruka Week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200356
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Iruka Week 2021





	The Photographs Under the Hutch

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Family  
> Word Count: 6,555  
> So first, thank you to the lovely people who are hosting Iruka Week 2021. I have, as previously mentioned in another A/N, never written in the Naruto fandom before. But, this week was actually a nice way for me to test the waters and see what I could do. So thank you, for giving authors like me some muses/prompts to get our feet wet. 
> 
> Second, this story is inspired/based on the scene where Naruto, when he is a small child, asks the Sandaime about his parents but is brushed off. I’ve actually kind of held a grudge against Kishimoto for the longest time about the fact that Naruto had nobody growing up and wasn’t even given the chance to know his parent’s names. I thought that was unnecessarily cruel to do to a small child. I’ve decided to kind of remedy that in this story, though I haven’t strayed too much from canon. Still, I hope you enjoy this, and let me know your thoughts. 
> 
> Also, this story is mostly written in present-tense which is something I’ve never done before. I thought it fit the story though. 
> 
> Note: I changed canon here and made the Takigakure incident occur when Naruto is 5 and just starting at the Academy. As such, the Uchiha Massacre hasn’t occurred yet. And Iruka is Naruto's first teacher at the Academy.

* * * * * 

It takes a month for Iruka to muster up the courage to show up at Naruto’s front door again after the incident with the Takigakure shinobi. He has no clue why he’d waited this long after his conversation with Naruto, the one that sparked a turning point in their relationship, to do this. But, he had come to a decision earlier this morning, a Saturday when the Academy was not in session, and had the urge to visit his cheekiest pupil. 

Naruto, he thinks, standing outside the door, is a lot more than even he gave him credit for. He is something precious and a child who will inherit Konoha’s will of fire. And, he is also family to Iruka, just like all the villagers are. Except, for the past few weeks, Iruka has seen Naruto in a different light, and he has come to realize that Naruto might be a much closer "family member" if he allows it. 

Which is why he is here today Iruka realizes. He has a whole host of other things he could be doing. He has just gotten off the graveyard shift at the mission desk, the shift making him tired enough that he’d taken to walking here instead of taking to the roofs. But, despite his fatigue, he knows he has to come to visit Naruto. 

Part of the reason he is here is because he wants to check in on Naruto and make sure he’s doing okay after everything that has happened, even though his checking in is a month late. Most of the reason he is there though is because Iruka is curious. It’s a Saturday, and he wants to know about Naruto and what the child gets up to when he is alone on the weekends. 

Because Iruka, when he’d been orphaned, had friends to hang out with then and the Sandaime to help him. 

But Naruto’s been practically left alone to raise himself and doesn't have many, if any, friends or family to watch over him or play with him. 

Sighing, Iruka raises his hand and knocks on the door with its fading green paint. Seeing that makes him frown a little. He knows that some parts of the village survived the Kyuubi Attack and that there are other parts that are new. He also knows that Naruto’s apartment-- his parents’ apartment-- was one of the buildings that survived. But, it’s the first time Iruka notices that this building has not been properly cared for in the time since then. 

And it bothers him a lot. 

Even he, with his meager orphan fund, had been placed in much nicer looking housing conditions. And he at least had someone there to watch over him since he was just a child. 

The door opens, and Naruto blinks sleepily up at him before he recognizes who is at the door at this early hour. 

“Iruka-sensei?” His hands, which had been reaching to rub his eyes, never make it that far, and the nightcap that he wears on his head chooses that moment to flop into his face. 

“Good morning Naruto.” Iruka manages to say with a smile. “I was wondering what you were doing today?” 

It takes a few minutes for the statement to register with Naruto, but when it finally dawns on him what was asked, he seems to wake up a little. And then he proceeds to glare at his sensei. 

“It’s Saturday. There’s no school.” Naruto remarks, narrowing his eyes into a childish glare. 

Iruka laughs at his statement and actions, shaking his head. “I know. I’m not here to take you to school. Although, I will if you stop showing up.” He gives Naruto a pointed look, the teacher in him needing to warn his student. Naruto though ignores what Iruka has said, looking away from him and towards the wall, crossing his arms as he does so. Iruka decides to let Naruto's actions slide. He is here for a different purpose anyway. “Actually Naruto," Iruka says, "I’m here to ask if you wanted to spend the day with me today.” 

This manages to catch Naruto’s attention, and he turns back to look at his teacher. And when Naruto's attention is on him, Iruka feels guilty for all the times he has ignored Naruto. The hope, eagerness, joy even, is plain to see on Naruto’s face. The only thought going through Iruka's mind then is that no little boy should be that starved for affection or companionship. 

He vows then and there to do better and actually _be there_ for the child. 

Someone has to. And Iruka knows that he wouldn't mind doing so. Not when he actually wants to be there for Naruto and watch over him. Someone has to support this child and guide him so that he can achieve his dream of becoming Hokage. Iruka doesn't mind doing that.

“Iruka-sensei?” Naruto asks after a moment making Iruka realize he’s been silent too long. 

The teacher hears the hesitant tone in Naruto’s voice. It's faint, but it is telling. In it, Iruka can tell that Naruto is scared, that he thinks Iruka will yank this invitation away from him at any minute just like so many others have done so in the past. Iruka doesn't want Naruto to think that way about him. 

“Ah, sorry, I was at the mission desk all night so I’m still a little tired." He explains. "But, I would still like to spend time with you today.” 

Iruka does mean what he says. He may have to find some activity for Naruto to do later so he can take a short power nap and gain some energy. But that’s something to be pondered later since it isn't relevant to the immediate situation. Because right now, he wants to take care of Naruto, tiredness be damned. And that means being awake and making plans with his student. 

After all, he's pulled late nights before and has worked longer days on fewer hours of sleep and energy. One day spent with Naruto after a night shift at the mission desk is not that bad when compared to that. 

Naruto’s face lights up now, a genuine smile taking over it. He runs back into the apartment, and Iruka watches him silently for a moment before shaking his head. And then, Iruka steps foot into his student’s apartment for the first time. 

At first glance it is plain to see that a child is living here all alone. There are all manners of toys scattered in the living room and piles of clothing, both dirty and new, thrown on the sofa, the floor, and some chairs. But, it’s the dining table that catches Iruka’s attention. He takes a few steps towards it, eyes narrowed at the sheer amount of cup ramen he finds littering the table. And in between them, cartons of milk that have been improperly stored and bags of chips that are lying open. 

Iruka sincerely hopes that this is not the entirety of Naruto’s meals, though a sinking feeling in his gut tells him that isn’t the case. He turns his attention away from the table and makes his way further into the kitchen, not surprised to see a few dirty plates and bowls in the sink along with the odd glass or two. 

And then, with slight trepidation, he opens the fridge. 

Iruka is a little grateful to see that there is some milk-- still unexpired-- that sits there. And a few eggs though judging by the fullness of the carton, they haven’t been used at all. And then, there is a plastic container of some sort of curry. That too looks mostly untouched, but Iruka thinks he knows the reason why. He hasn’t yet seen a rice cooker in the kitchen meaning Naruto likely didn’t touch that meal after the initial rice that came with it had been eaten. 

The contents are meager, the material in the fridge not enough to be considered nutritious and healthy. This is not enough food for a growing young boy. 

Iruka hesitates for a moment, face still illuminated by the light of the fridge, and then he reaches forward and grabs the carton of eggs. He’s not sure why he felt the need to take these eggs when he knows he has perfectly serviceable eggs of his own in his small studio apartment, but he feels like he should. Perhaps he can make something for Naruto with them. 

He hears footsteps in the hall and by the time he’s turned around, fridge shut and egg carton tucked under his arm, Naruto is back. He’s dressed in his trademark shirt with the Uzushiogakure swirls, though Iruka frowns when he sees a few tears and stains in it. He doesn’t have the time now, but he thinks that later, perhaps tomorrow, or next weekend, he will sort through Naruto’s clothes and take the boy shopping. 

After, of course, he spends the day with Naruto and feeds him something that is good for him. 

“Iruka-sensei, I’m ready!” 

Naruto says this with a grin. It is infectious, and Iruka smiles fondly at his student. 

“I see.” The teacher checks that the carton of eggs is secure and points to the door with his free hand. “Let’s go, shall we?” 

The walk to his studio apartment is quiet, Naruto looking around at the slowly waking village in awe. Some of the villagers pay attention to them, but most ignore them. The few that do notice them avert their eyes quickly, and Iruka sees Naruto’s smile get dimmer as they do so. He doesn’t know what he can say that will cheer the child up though. 

By the time they make it to his apartment, Naruto’s cheer has faded. At least, until Iruka walks into his apartment building. Naruto’s eyes get wide in curiosity when they enter its lobby and continue to stay that way as Iruka leads the way up the stairs to the third floor and down the right hallway. They pass no one, except for a rogue chunin or two, and the shinobi simply greet Iruka and Naruto with a nod as they head out for a mission or some early morning training. 

“Well, here we are.” Iruka finally breaks the silence, stopping in front of his door. 

Unlike Naruto’s apartment, his door is not covered in fading paint, and the hallway leading up to it has cleanly painted walls. He puts his key in the lock, unlocks the door, and walks in, Naruto following him curiously. Iruka takes his shoes off and lines them up near the door facing inwards into his studio. Naruto watches him and then, before Iruka can even prompt him, squats down and takes off his shoes, lining them up the same way his teacher has just placed his. 

Iruka doesn’t have the heart to tell Naruto that guests should point their shoes facing outwards. 

For some reason that he doesn’t want to dwell on now, it makes him happy to see what Naruto has done. And it feels...right. 

“Well, here’s my apartment.” He says at last, moving forward. 

His apartment is not much. There’s a very tiny kitchenette area to the left of the door with a nice fridge, a two-burner stove, a sink and some cabinets. The rest of the area is a large studio apartment with his bed tucked against the far wall on the left. At the other end of the room is a table that acts as both desk and dining table. The space in between the two piece of furniture is enough to set out the extra futon if required. And on the right wall is a sliding door that leads to Iruka’s small but usable bathroom. 

Iruka sets the eggs down on the tiny sliver of kitchen counter he has as Naruto takes a look around. Rubbing a hand on the back of his neck, Iruka feels a little self-conscious. His apartment is neat, much neater than Naruto’s, but it is small. And he’s never really had anyone over before. 

The flak vest he’d been wearing for most of the night is uncomfortable, and now that he’s home, Iruka wants to get out of it. And he wants to wash his face at least to wash away some of his fatigue. It’s rude to leave a guest alone while he does this, but Iruka wants to be comfortable in his own home. He hopes that by doing so, Naruto will start being comfortable here too. 

And he realizes he _wants_ Naruto to be comfortable here. He wants Naruto to be able to treat his apartment as a safe place, somewhere he can come when he needs to or wants to because Iruka will take care of him here.

“Make yourself at home Naruto.” He says waving a hand. “I need to wash my face and change my clothing, but I’ll be right back.” 

Naruto nods, but still stands near the entryway. Iruka hesitates and doesn’t move for a few moments. But then, he realizes that Naruto might get more comfortable in a new space if he leaves him alone for a bit to explore it on his own. So, Iruka makes his way to the chest of drawers that serves as his closet and makes up half of the self-created wall between his kitchen and sleeping area, and he pulls out some of his at home clothing. 

He disappears into the bathroom shortly after. 

When Iruka reemerges from the bathroom, Naruto is further into the apartment. In fact, he is at the other half of the self-created wall: the curio that Iruka had managed to save from his childhood home following the Kyuubi attack. It contains some plates and cutlery and glasses and cups. Some china, that belonged to his mother, is tucked safely on a row of shelving, behind the glass doors of the hutch that Iruka has placed on top of the curio. And in a small open area, right under the hutch, is the thing Iruka considers most important. 

It’s that area which Naruto is looking at curiously. 

A picture of his parents sits below the hutch. The picture was taken on their wedding day, both of them smiling and dressed in the intricate traditional wear such an event required. An incense holder sits right in front of the picture, ashes from the incense Iruka had lit yesterday dotting the plate near it. 

He reaches over and picks the plate up, along with the holder. The stick left over after the incense had burned is thrown into the trash can while the ashes from the burnt incense are washed down the kitchen drain. Once that is done, Iruka replaces the plate and holder back in their locations, and then reaches for the drawer of his curio where he stores his matches and candles and incense.

He takes the incense out and lights it before placing it in front of the picture and bowing. This is a ritual he does every morning. It is a way for Iruka to acknowledge his parents, to honor their memory. 

Of course, he notices Naruto watching him inquisitively as he does all of this. 

Iruka has never done this ritual in front of someone else before, not even his genin teammates, and it does feel a little intrusive to have Naruto here as he does this. But, he pushes all those feelings aside as he does what he always does. 

By the time he finishes, he can see Naruto brimming with curiosity. He waits until Iruka finishes before speaking though, as though he can sense that this was a moment that shouldn’t be interrupted. 

“Who are they?” Naruto finally asks, staring at the photo. “And why’d you light that?” 

Iruka doesn’t hesitate in answering. It’s not as jarring to be asked that question now, like it was years ago. And speaking of his parents doesn’t make him automatically start crying. 

“These are my parents.” He replies pointing to the picture. “They died five years ago.” Naruto doesn’t need to know how or why they died. Even if he doesn’t know that the Kyuubi is sealed inside of him, Iruka thinks that this is something he should keep quiet about in front of the child. “And what I lit was incense. It’s...something that we do to honor the dead.” 

“Oh.” Naruto’s face is thoughtful, and Iruka waits for him to say something. Naruto is silent though. So, Iruka decides to move on. 

“Would you like eggs for breakfast? With rice?” 

Naruto makes a face, genuinely confused at what Iruka is suggesting. Iruka smiles sadly at that. It’s not right that Naruto doesn’t know such a simple breakfast dish when most kids in Konoha had grown up eating it all their lives. Well, that’s at least one thing he can remedy. Though, Iruka knows that it is not enough. Naruto needs to eat more than just rice and eggs. He needs vegetables and meat and fruit. 

And those are all things Iruka promises himself he will give Naruto in due course. 

Today now, and especially now, he will make do with what is readily and easily available. 

Iruka turns to the kitchen counter and the rice cooker there. He had made quite a bit of rice before his shift last night knowing that he wouldn’t have the energy to cook too much in the morning. It takes only a few seconds to set his rice cooker so that it is heating up the rice. While that is being done, he takes bowls and chopsticks from their place in the curio and sets them out on the dining table. Naruto follows him and, after a brief moment of curiosity at Iruka's actions, takes a seat in one of the two chairs. 

It takes a few minutes for the rice to heat up and in that time, Iruka brings a few eggs to the table along with some water and soy sauce. Once the rice cooker beeps, he brings that as well. 

He serves the rice and then takes an egg. Naruto is still staring at him in curiosity so Iruka thinks he should give Naruto the full experience. He cracks an egg into the bowl of rice and pours a small helping of soy sauce. He then hands the bowl to Naruto. 

Naruto stares at it, then back at Iruka. He repeats the process a few times. 

Finally, Iruka relents. 

“Go ahead, mix it up with your chopsticks, and eat it.” Naruto doesn’t move. “I promise it tastes good. You’ll like it.” 

Naruto hesitates, but then does as Iruka said, mixing the yolk and soy sauce into the rice. He then hesitantly picks up a bite and eats it. Iruka watches it all, waiting to see Naruto’s reaction. He’s not a big fan of mixed rice dishes, but this has always been a favorite of his. He wonders if it’ll be a favorite of Naruto’s as well. 

“What is this?” Naruto asks, staring down at the food before taking another bite, larger this time. Iruka is glad that Naruto seems to be enjoying the meal and makes his own bowl the same way. 

By the time he is halfway through his breakfast, Naruto is done with his, having inhaled the contents of his own bowl. He peers at the remaining eggs sheepishly, clearly wanting some more, but too shy to ask. 

Iruka doesn’t mind that Naruto wants more. Rather, he is glad that Naruto is eating something that is much healthier for him than cup ramen. 

The teacher sets his own chopsticks down and prepares a second bowl for Naruto who grins up at him in thanks. Iruka is content to watch Naruto enjoy the meal he had prepared as he finishes his own bowl. 

This, he thinks, feels nice. 

When they are done with the meal, Iruka gathers up the dishes and sets them in the sink to wash later. Naruto follows him towards the kitchen though he doesn't come to stand by the sink. Instead, he stands in front of the hutch again, staring at the picture of Iruka’s parents. 

Iruka wants to know why Naruto gravitates towards it. He crouches in front of the boy to get his attention. 

Surprisingly, Iruka doesn’t have to say anything since Naruto speaks first. 

“Ne, Iruka-sensei....can I do this for my parents?” Naruto turns his gaze away from the picture and looks at the floor, shuffling his feet. His voice lowers, and Iruka has to strain a little to hear what the boy says next. “Does someone do this for them? Cause...I don’t. And I don’t think they would like it if no one did this for them.” 

It strikes Iruka then that in depriving Naruto of the knowledge of his parents' identities, the village did Naruto a grave injustice. And did the Yondaime and Kushina-san a great disservice. 

Iruka has never thought twice about what it must be like for Naruto who doesn’t know anything about the identity of his parents save for the last name he carries. But now, in his apartment, when Naruto shyly asks if there is something he can do to honor them, the way Iruka does his, it really hits him that Naruto is a lonely child who has been left behind by the village. No, not left behind, but... _neglected_ by them. 

Iruka can never imagine going a day without lighting the incense in front of his parents’ photo and bowing to their photo in the morning. 

He can’t imagine how Naruto must feel to be deprived of such a thing. 

He stays silent for a moment, Naruto watching him solemnly. And then he holds his arms out and pulls Naruto into a hug. 

“I think you don’t have to worry about your parents Naruto.” He whispers. “But, if you want, we can see if we can make a little memorial for them so that you can honor them too.” 

And as he says it, Iruka realizes that he means it. He will somehow find a way to give Naruto this small thing when so much has been taken from him. 

* * * * * 

Iruka spends the rest of the weekend trying to figure out how to keep his promise to Naruto. He tries to make a list of all the people he knows who might have some clue about where to get the photographs. But, the mental list he makes is short. And there’s not many people on it that he could approach easily. 

It’s the following Wednesday, when he is working another shift at the mission desk, that he sees someone on the list he’s made. 

Genma Shiranui is someone Iruka has never really had the need to interact with. The tokubetsu jonin is someone who Iruka knows from the mission desk. And that’s all. 

But Iruka knows, as does most of the village, that the jonin was also one of the Hokage’s Guards, one of the Yondaime’s Guards. 

He clutches the man’s completed mission report tighter for a moment before he makes up his mind. Hand still holding the report, he looks up at the tokubetsu jonin. 

“Shiranui-san,” he asks, “do you have a moment?” 

The jonin raises a brow but nods his head towards the window. It is a clear indication that he does, but that he’ll only have a moment now. Iruka turns to Izumo working next to him, but the man simply waves him off indicating that he has heard the conversation. 

Iruka stands and makes his way to the boxes piled on the end of the desk, placing Shiranui-san’s in the completed box. He then follows the jonin who leads him out of a window to the overhanging roof that’s situated just off the hallway leading to the mission desk. 

Iruka is silent for a few minutes trying to figure out what to say. Shiranui-san waits. Finally though, even the jonin’s patience is at an end. 

“What is it Umino?” He finally asks, the ever present senbon stuck in his mouth. “I don’t have all day.” 

Iruka nods, then takes a deep breath. It’s just a question, he reminds himself. There is no need to be so nervous in front of Shiranui-san. 

“Do you have a photo of the Yondaime and Kushina-san?” 

It’s clear that this is _not_ the question that Shiranui-san expected. His mouth actually opens, the senbon slipping from it and landing by their feet on the roof tiles. The jonin processes the words for a moment. And then his eyes narrow, his shoulders become rigid. 

“Why are you asking?” 

The question is laced with an undertone of hostility. Iruka isn’t surprised. This is a controversial topic. A sensitive one even. 

He takes a moment to try to formulate an answer. And then he realizes that the truth is probably the best one he can give. 

“Naruto wants to light incense in front of their photo.” 

Shiranui-san’s hostility recedes at Iruka’s answer. His eyes soften, and a thoughtful look crosses his face. He seems to be assessing Iruka, for what Iruka doesn’t know, but he must find it, because he nods a moment later. The jonin’s hands end up in the pockets of his trousers as he rocks back on his feet. 

“I don’t have any. Neither does the rest of the old guard. And Kakashi doesn’t either.” Genma’s eyes move to look down at the roof where he idly kicks the senbon he dropped with the edge of his sandals. “You’d be better off looking at Kushina-san’s friends: Yoshino-san and Mikoto-san.”

Iruka nods, a relieved smile on his face. “Thank you Shiranui-san.” He bows to the jonin who seems a bit taken aback at the formality. 

“Yeah, whatever.” The jonin squats down, picking up the senbon which he twirls in his fingers. He stands again, turning his back to Iruka. Before he leaves though, he addresses Iruka one more time. 

“Hey, Umino, you’re doing a good thing. Good luck.” 

Iruka watches the jonin leap over the rooftops for a moment before he lets out a relieved breath. At least he has a place to start now. 

* * * * * 

It takes him two days to be able to get a message to Yoshino-san. He is shopping for some groceries when he sees her. Iruka doesn’t normally cook, nor does he do it often, but lately, he’s found that he wants to try cooking some more. 

It means that he might be able to invite Naruto over again and spend some time with the boy. It means he can actually feed Naruto something that a growing boy like him should eat. He hopes it will show Naruto how much he cares. 

It is in fact what he plans on doing tomorrow, if the boy is interested in spending another Saturday with his sensei again. 

He finds Yoshino-san near the fruit vendor in the market where they both are assessing the apples and citrus on display. She greets him, the way most of his students’ parents do, and he nods politely in return. 

But then, he remembers Shiranui-san’s words. 

“Yoshino-san,” he says at last, hands fumbling over an apple that he has yet to place in the basket the vendor had given him, “I was wondering if I could ask you something?” 

She stares at him for a moment curiously, before nodding. “Yes, perhaps we can talk on my way home?” 

Iruka nods grateful that she has suggested they talk elsewhere. It is loud and crowded in the market, and he does not want to have the conversation here. 

They buy the rest of their fruit in silence before he follows Yoshino-san towards the vast grounds that make up the Nara clan’s holdings. It is as they are walking by an empty park that Iruka stops. Here and now he thinks is the best time and place to ask. 

Yoshin-san stops as well, turning to look at him. 

Iruka takes a deep breath. 

“Yoshino-san, do you happen to have a picture of the Yondaime and Kushina-san?” He continues talking before she can interrupt to ask him why he needs such a photograph. “Naruto wants a picture that he can light incense in front of.” 

Even in the dim late evening ight, Iruka can see the woman’s eyes widen and a guilty expression replace the smile that was there before. There is silence around them, only the sound of the night time insects breaking through it. Finally, she smiles hesitantly. 

“I can take a look.” 

The following Monday, two days later, Shikamaru comes in early to the Academy and makes a beeline for Iruka’s desk. He places a note on it explaining it is from his mother. 

Iruka opens it hopefully only to frown at its contents. 

It seems Yoshino-san was unable to find the photograph he was looking for. 

* * * * * 

It is much harder for Iruka to speak to Mikoto-san though he has more opportunities to do so. The Uchiha always seemed unapproachable to him. But, he finally decides that he is determined to see his task through and so, on Wednesday afternoon, he follows his students out of the classroom to the Academy’s gates. 

As usual, Mikoto-san is waiting there for Sasuke. 

He approaches her, keenly aware that his students, and even some parents, are curious about his actions. He ignores them though as he comes to a stop in front of her. 

Naruto stands behind him. The young boy has taken to spending time with Iruka whenever he can. As a result, he actually gets his homework done, and more often than not in the past week, Iruka finds himself feeding Naruto or offering to take the boy out to eat for dinner. 

Iruka likes it. Naruto reminds him of a little brother when he does these things. And he is able to take care of Naruto then, to make sure he is eating properly and going to bed at a proper time. 

Mikoto-san notices him; she has since he began walking to her. She smiles at Iruka and then turns to address her son. “Sasuke-kun, why don’t you and Naruto-kun go play for a bit while I speak with your sensei?” 

Sasuke shrugs his shoulders and then turns to look at Naruto who is shocked to be addressed so casually by the woman. Iruka winces inwardly. He’s pretty sure that this is the first time a parent has not only addressed Naruto by name but has allowed their child to play with Naruto. 

The child takes it in stride though, grinning widely and dragging Sasuke over to play. 

Once the children are suitably distracted, playing by the swing nearby, Iruka squares his shoulders. 

“Mikoto-san,” he says, feeling a bit more at ease now that Naruto is no longer directly behind him, “I wanted to ask if you had any pictures of the Yondaime and Kushina-san?” 

Mikoto-sans smile slips for a moment, but it is soon back on her face. She looks over to where Naruto and Sasuke are playing wistfully. It is then that Iruka remembers a scene from his childhood: seeing Kushina-san and Mikoto-san walking around one of Konoha’s many markets, smiles on their faces as they animatedly discussed something. 

“Kushina wanted them to be friends as they grew up.” Mikoto-san whispered, not taking her eyes away from the children. “I can’t really allow it for numerous reasons, but I do try to watch out for her son when I can.” Mikoto-san’s gaze flits back to Iruka. “Thank you for watching over him too.” 

Iruka suddenly realizes who it was that likely gave Naruto the curry he found in the fridge during his last visit to Naruto’s apartment. But, Mikoto-san’s statement hits him too. And it makes him feel guilty because he’s only really started caring for Naruto in the past week or so. But Mikoto-san has apparently been trying her best to watch him from afar and take care of him as much as she can for a much longer time. 

He also realizes that, because she cares for Naruto, she will understand what he is doing and why he is asking for the photo. So, he doesn’t hesitate to tell her. 

“Naruto is asking for the photograph. He wants to light incense in front of it and honor his parents.” 

He can see the Uchiha matriarch blink back tears at his words and finds himself a bit surprised that she would show such emotion in front of him. The Uchiha are known for being stoic and rarely emotional in public. 

“Of course he would." Mikoto-san finally remarks. "And he should.” She glances in the direction of the children once more. She calls out to her son who comes running over. Naruto follows too, a little shyly. 

When both children are in front of her, she squats down in front of Naruto. She runs a hand through his hair, lays a hand on his cheek, and smiles at him. 

“You’re just like your mother sometimes, Naruto-kun.” She tells him watching the boy’s blue eyes widen. 

She smiles at him, pats his cheek once, and stands up to address Iruka. “I’ll see what I can find Iruka-sensei.” 

Then, she takes Sasuke’s hand and leads him home while Naruto watches them walk away. 

Naruto spends the rest of the day following Iruka around like a duckling, and Iruka allows it. 

Iruka is surprised when Mikoto-san stops by his classroom the next day as the kids are let out. Sasuke looks curiously at his mother, wondering why she has decided to visit. Naruto, who has now taken to waiting for Iruka to leave before he does as well, is still in the classroom too. His blue eyes follow Mikoto-san’s progress towards Iruka’s desk. 

“Iruka-sensei.” She greets him with a smile, her hands holding a cloth bundle. She hands it to him, and Iruka takes it carefully. 

“It’s the best I could find.” Mikoto-san states encouraging Iruka to open it. He does so as she continues speaking. “It was taken at my wedding. I’m afraid it’s the only one I could find with both of them in it.” 

Iruka stares at the photograph he uncovered, placed in an expensive handcrafted frame. It’s small, just a 4 x 6 photograph, but the image depicted is the one he had been hoping to find. 

Naruto’s parents are captured in it. Minato-san’s face is half-hidden by the glare of sunlight that breaks through the tree he’s under. Kushina-san is smiling, her face turned a little towards her husband, and her long hair tumbling down her shoulder. They are both clad in traditional clothing and look happy together. 

It resembles the picture Iruka has of his own parents under his curio’s hutch. 

He finally realizes he’s been silent for a touch too long and looks up to see Mikoto-san. She smiles wistfully and touches his hand briefly. 

“I think they would appreciate what you are doing.” She says. Letting go of his hand, she turns to Sasuke. “Sasuke-kun, let’s go home shall we?” 

Once her son comes to meet her, she gives a nod to Iruka before walking away with him. 

It is then that Naruto comes down to where Iruka’s desk is. He looks at the picture curiously: at the man with bright blonde spiky hair whose face is obscured by the sunlight and the woman whose red hair is the brightest he’s ever seen. 

“Who are they?” He asks, running a figure over the glass. “I like her hair.” 

Iruka has to bite his lip and blink back the tears that are threatening to spill over. He doesn’t know what to tell Naruto. This is a special moment, almost sacred, and he feels that he has to tread carefully. 

Finally, he pushes his chair away from the desk, pulling Naruto closer so that the young boy stands in front of him. He places the photo in front of Naruto. 

“These are your parents Naruto, your mother and father.” 

Naruto stares at the photo wordlessly, his eyes running over it reverently. His fingers reach out to touch the glass again, tracing his parents' faces and his mother’s long red hair. 

Iruka doesn’t say anything. He simply watches Naruto. 

He is unprepared for the hug that Naruto bestows on him moments later. Naruto sobs as he clutches Iruka’s shirt, tears staining Iruka’s flak jacket. He mumbles something in between, and Iruka manages to catch the words “Thank you” and “Sensei” and “incense.” He runs a hand over Naruto’s hair, letting the boy cry and holding him until he calms down. 

When Naruto pulls away, Iruka still keeps a hold of him, recognizing that they both need the touch to comfort them in this moment. 

“Where do you want to put it?” He asks, his voice barely above a whisper. 

Naruto wipes his eyes with the back of his hands, still sniffling. Iruka finds a tissue that he hands him which Naruto takes to blow his nose. After he throws it away, the boy looks up at Iruka. His face is vulnerable, his eyes still shining with emotion. 

“Can we...can we put it near yours?” 

The question floors Iruka who has not expected it. He had thought that Naruto might prefer it in his own apartment. But, he is deeply touched that Naruto respects and trusts him enough to let him keep the photograph safe for him. 

He also knows that it might be better if that photo was in his apartment. 

The Sandaime has decreed that Naruto should not know who his parents are. Iruka thinks it would be a shame if the Sandaime gets rid of the picture after all the steps Iruka took to find it. Especially when Naruto has finally been able to see his parents for the first time. 

“Okay.” He finally answers Naruto, giving the boy’s shoulder a squeeze. “Do you want to put it up now?” 

Naruto nods, a wide smile on his face. Iruka smiles back and the two gather their materials to go home. 

That evening, Iruka lights incense again. This time, he moves the incense holder so that it is in front of both photographs placed under the hutch. The space is reduced, and it looks a bit crowded, but he doesn’t mind. Instead, as he bows down in front of them, Naruto mimicking him, he thinks that it looks right. 

_Thank you,_ he thinks as he bows in front of the photograph of Naruto’s parents. _I promise I’ll take care of him and look after him for you two._

The next morning, Iruka is woken up by loud knocking on his door. Naruto stands there, a grin on his face. 

“Can we light the incense together?” He asks Iruka hopefully. 

It takes a few moments for Iruka to understand what Naruto means. But when he does, he simply nods. 

He moves away from the door, allowing Naruto inside, and the boy immediately gravitates towards the hutch. 

Iruka has a new ritual following that day. 

Every morning, he wakes up and gets a breakfast of rice and eggs ready for him and Naruto. Then, when the boy arrives, they light incense in front of the photographs of their parents. They eat breakfast together afterwards and then go about their day. 

Secretly, Iruka likes this ritual a lot more than his old one. 

**Author's Note:**

> What Iruka feeds Naruto is called "Tamago Kake Gohan." I saw a mini documentary series on NHK World about it on one of their many food shows, and I liked the idea. 
> 
> I got the idea for the incense partly from my own understanding of Japanese culture (and numerous hours on the internet doing some research), and what I've seen other Asian cultures (including my own) do to honor the dead. We kind of have the same concept of honoring the dead in Hinduism, though our rituals are a little different and, at least in my family, doesn't involve the incense lighting. But there are usually flower garlands decorating the picture frames of our lost loved ones. 
> 
> Also shoe placement. Typically, shoes face out in genkans (regardless of who you are). (This information is based on all the research I've done- the internet is a very helpful tool.) I adapted this custom a bit for this story though in the sense that I've changed the shoe placement: if you are a guest, they face out, if you are a family member, they face in. 
> 
> The curio Iruka has resembles this: https://www.ebay.com/itm/Vintage-China-Hutch-Cabinet-Curio-Buffet-With-Glass-Doors-2-Piece-1950s-Cochrane-/163927043895
> 
> And finally, this story wasn't supposed to be as emotional as it turned out to be. I just kept writing and well...you see the result. 
> 
> And also, if you spot errors, please feel free to let me know.


End file.
